


Love's a Waste

by beautywithin16



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16
Summary: I might make mistakesI might change my waysBut I'll never let goI'll never let go
Relationships: Michael Jardine/Jackie Reid, Mike Jardine/Jackie Reid
Kudos: 1





	Love's a Waste

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Rockgirl23 (over at fanfiction.net). Many thanks for the request, I hope you like it. :)

[Michael & Jackie - Love's a Waste](https://vimeo.com/522101461) from [S M](https://vimeo.com/user31025263) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
